


两百遍（KA小甜饼）

by yating_jenny



Category: SK- Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yating_jenny/pseuds/yating_jenny





	两百遍（KA小甜饼）

 

“Kongghop，我今天还有很多工作要做，已经视频两个小时了，能挂了，让我工作了吗？”Arthit无奈的说。他远在中国留学的小狼狗，从他下班到家就黏着他视频，一直说到现在都不舍得挂。

“可是我还有很多话要和你说啊。”Kongghop向他抗议道。

“哪有那么多话要说，你暑假结束回中国才一个星期啊喂”Arthit提醒他。

”可是我想你，我想你，我想你...”Kongghop不断重复着表达思念。

”够了，Kongghop，你要说多少遍，也太肉麻了。“Arthit止不住上扬的嘴角，言不由衷的抱怨他。

”说多少遍我都还是想你。P Arthit可以工作啊，但是别挂视频，你把手机放桌上。我数着呢，我今天先说200遍。“小狼狗继续腻歪。

 Arthit摇摇头，拿犯傻的他没办法，只能把手机放在桌子上，边听着边打开电脑工作，只可惜Kongghop看不到他嘴角眉梢满溢的甜蜜笑意。

Kongghop真的说完200遍“我想你”，然后就沉默下来。

"说完了？“ Arthit对着手机问了声。

 ”说完了。“ Kongghop的声音满是委屈。

听到他委屈的声音，Arthit放下电脑，拿起手机。对面的人低着头，给他看头顶。

“怎么了？”没办法，Arthit问好像在闹别扭的人。

“P Arthit这么冷静，都不想我的吗？”Kongghop还是没有抬起头，伤心的问他。

Arthit虽然知道他在表演伤心，还是清了清喉咙，告诉手机对面的人：“我一个星期都没有喝饮料了。”

 没有从Arthit嘴里听到想听的话，还突然开了另一个话题，Kongghop装不下去了，他抬起头，疑惑的问 Arthit：“为什么不喝？”

Arthit移开了视线，慢慢说道：“楼下那家饮品店饮料买一送一，和我一起喝的那个人离开一个星期了，我也不想和别人一起喝。”

“哦咦，P Arthit，我要周末回去。”Kongghop被他撩的受不了了。

“别犯傻了，我真的要挂了，赶紧去洗澡睡觉。”Arthit强制的挂断了视频。

“疯子。”Arthit红着耳朵又对着手机笑骂了一句。

 采购部主任早上一到办公室，就看到Arthit 跟着他进来了。

“Arthit，有什么事情吗？”主任看他好像有事，疑惑的问道。

“啊，是。上次您说的新材料项目，我挺感兴趣的，已经安排人了吗？“Arthit回答道。

”哪个新材料项目？“主任一时没想起来。

”就您说近期要安排人去中国几个工厂调研的新材料项目“Arthit提醒他。

 ”你说的是那个啊，还没有安排人，你要去吗？可是你手边已经有好几个项目在忙了。“主任担心累坏了他。

 ”没事没事，我可以克服的，其他工作保证会按时完成。我真的挺感兴趣的。“怕主任不答应，Arthit赶紧保证。

”你看，我平常就说Arthit踏实，勤奋，和其他年轻人不一样，其他人还不服。好的，就交给你了。好好干，我很看好你。“主任欣慰的拍拍他的肩膀。

”啊，好的，谢谢主任，那我先去忙了。“不好意思接受他的表扬，Arthit尴尬的赶忙退了出去。

等他出去了，主任才想起来，kongghop好像还在中国留学这件事，他无奈的摇摇头：“这次是不是夸错了？这小子。”

几天后，Arthit终于踩上了中国的土地，想到马上就要见到的人，连空气里仿佛都有了甜味。已经不是第一次来看kongghop，Arthit熟门熟路的往他学校旁边的公寓去。他知道今天下午kongghop只有前两节课，现在已经下课了。

“回家了吗？”快到的时候，Arthit给他发了个信息，试探了一下。

很快就收到回复：“回来了。你还没下班吧?”

Arthit笑着加快了脚步。

kongghop盯着手机。怎么还不回复啊，忙去了吗?哎，他的P Arthit又撩完就跑。

 门铃声打断了kongghop的胡思乱想，他打开门，看到了此刻最想的人。 

看他呆着好久不动，Arthit笑着抱怨，“傻傻的，你准备要我在门口站多久？”

kongghop一把拉过他，“彭”的关上门。Arthit还没反应过来，人已经被压在墙上。

被急切贴上来的柔软吻住，感受到kongghop的激动，Arthit敏感的身子也不可遏制地一颤。Arthit双手回抱住他，放柔身体接受他的热情。

kongphop用舌头撬开他的牙齿，舌尖抵住他的上颚来回舔弄。

“啊...”Arthit受不住的低低呻吟一声。他忍不住开始回应，含住kongghop伸进来的舌头吮吸了一下。

kongghop被他的主动激的一颤，忍不住把坚硬的下身往他腿上贴去，轻轻的摩擦起来。双手也开始有了意识，左手抱着他，右手从他的背后慢慢摸到了前面，隔着衣服搓揉着Arthit胸前的粉红。

隔着衣服摩擦让Arthit烧红了脸，最红的是他的耳朵。kongphop在他窒息前放开了他的嘴唇，一路从嘴角亲到耳后，最后含住Arthit敏感的耳朵，时而轻舔，时而吮吸。

“嗯...唔...嗯...”Arthit在他嘴唇碰到耳朵时就软了身体，只能半挂在他身上，不时的轻声呻吟。

kongphop含着他的耳朵，用情动时低哑的嗓音委屈的说：“你应该早点告诉我你要来，我就可以做点准备。”

“我包里有安全套和润滑剂。”Arthit当然知道他要准备什么。

“啊，你这个撩人精。”kongphop没想到他自己主动带来了，被他撩的再也克制不住。

不再迟疑，kongphop迅速扒光他的衣服，把他压倒在床上继续折腾。含住早就惦记着的粉红，大口大口吮吸。

“啊，kongphop，不要这样。”尽管被这样吸了很多次，Arthit还是不习惯，害羞起来。

kongghop不想惹恼他，也不再流连。从胸前一路亲到下面，含住他早就硬起来的地方。

“啊，轻点，唔...”Arthit受不住的大声喊了出来。

听着Arthit激动的叫声，kongghop更想取悦他，他耐心的为Arthit服务。直到Arthit感受到快达到顶点，赶紧往后撤。

“啊.......”Arthit爽的绷直了身体，向后仰起了头。

高潮的余韵还没有平息，Arthit感觉到下面被挤入了冰凉的润滑剂。然后是一个手指顺着润滑剂塞了进来。害怕他疼，kongghop忍耐着欲望，慢慢做着扩张，从一个手指加到三个手指，不断的抽动着。Arthit感觉里面都被手指进出的摩擦烧热了，身体也再次燥热起来。他忍不住催促kongghop：“嗯唔...kongghop，可以了...嗯...。”

kongghop把嘴唇凑到他耳边，边舔边说：“叫kong。”

性感低沉的嗓音有魔法，Arthit顺从的喊他：“kong...嗯唔...”

kongghop还是继续用手指抽插着，继续在他耳边说：“叫两百遍。”

Arthit被他蛊惑的继续喊道：“kong…唔…kong…kong…”

kongghop终于忍不住，抽出手指，抬起他的腿，把坚硬抵上去，一个用力沉进去。

“唔…”两个人都满足的叹息一声。

思念的人现在就躺在他的身下，嘴里喊着他的名字，脸上满是情欲，kongghop看着这样的风景陷入疯狂。

“啊…暖暖现在好乖，不要停，继续叫，我数着呢…噢…太爽了…。”kongghop边呻吟边喊着他的小名，Arthit现在乖顺的模样让他获得的心理上的快感更胜过身体，他宁愿就这样在他身上死去。

Arthit被他时浅时深撞击的早就没法思考，只能凭着本能一会呻吟，一会喊着他的名字。

kongghop双手架着他的大腿，嘴也忍不住贴到那白嫩的腿上，一会轻轻舔舐，一会重重吸吮，直到那白嫩上都留下他的印记。

不再满足这个姿势，他抽出分身，将Arthit翻过来，趴跪在床上。然后从后面将硕大再次猛的插进去，这样的姿势让他更深的进入到Arthit的身体里。

“啊…kong…嗯…”Arthit已经顾不上什么害羞，他大声的喊着他的名。

kongghop一边倾下身，转过他的头，吻住他的唇，一边下身用力的撞击。Arthit已经意乱情迷，扭着腰配合着他，不时的从他们吻在一起的嘴角流出银丝，溢出呻吟。

kongphop放开他的唇，继续让他喊自己的名字。一会又忍不住再次转过他的头亲上去，满足之后再放开，让他继续喊，反复折腾着。

Arthit被他折腾的浑身软的像一滩春泥，脸侧沾着泪水、汗水，沉浸在欲望中难以自拔。

直到kongghop突然扣紧他的腰，将他的身体尽可能近的靠向自己，快速有力的挺动腰臀。

“啊…”又深又快地进入让濒临崩溃的Arthit放声大喊一声，先达到了顶点，他全身颤抖，后穴收紧，让最后冲刺的kongghop也跟着大叫着射了出来。

从激烈性爱中清醒过来的Arthit，用被子把自己从头到脚捂的严严实实。啊，他做了什么，刚刚那个被蛊惑的人一定不是他。

kongghop收拾好过来掀开他的被子，让他的头露出来。笑着问他：“刚刚有两百遍吗？后面我忘记数了。如果不够的话，下一次记得补回来。”

他还在纠结有没有两百遍！Arthit朝他吼道：“你要是还想有下一次就闭嘴。”

“P Arthit害羞的样子真是可爱，知道啦，下一次换我喊’暖暖’两百遍。”kongghop亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

“kongghop！！”Arthit恼羞成怒，坐起身来。

kongghop赶紧闭上嘴巴，不敢再惹他，只是上前连被子带人紧紧搂住。Arthit挣扎了两下，就安静下来，头靠在他的肩膀上，手也环抱着他。一时谁也没有说话，有时候一个深深的拥抱比任何情话都动人。

P Arthit，余生那么长，我们还会有无数个“两百遍”。

 


End file.
